


Something about you

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Gender Issues, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Open Relationships, Post-Movie(s), Queerplatonic Relationships, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing and it's about time One Two surprised Bob for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He never thought he'd wind up back in this place but sure enough it was just as loud, vibrantly colorful and filled with dancing sweaty men like last time. Finally pushing past the migraine that had been weighing One Two down the last several minutes finally subsided, he sighed in relief as the aspirin and mixture of gin he had been sipping up finally kicked in and eased his pain.

His palms pressed firmly onto the bar's surface laxed as his fingers spread out indicating his ease, suddenly he felt a presence push into his right shoulder. ''I can see the pills helped then huh?'' Archy asked leaning close so One Two could make out a word from his since the bar's music was nearly overbearing and louder than usual. One Two's eyes snapped open as he turned to face his friend. 

 

''Aye thanks for that mate, been getting a lot of em' lately.'' One Two nodded slightly as he fished out of his pocket a cigarette and lit up before taking a puff, the smoke blew heavily out of his nostrils. ''Still can't believe it.'' One Two said with a slight pause in his voice, the gin was hitting him now.

Archy leaned back onto the bar stool taking a hit from his own drink then looked over at One Two. ''What can't you believe that me and Mumbles well...you know or that our respected partners just so happen to be sharing that dance floor right now.'' Archy gestured in the direction of where he was referring two, most of the men were on the dance floor, bodies pressed together as they mingled to the music of the 80's synth past, there was a scent about that that One Two could just feel now since he and Bob had been living together.

Though he wasn't thinking about that, Bob and Mumbles seemed to be in their own little world as they danced together, not touching but still giving each other their all as they danced to the music, since Bob had tried effortlessly to persuade One Two to join him, Mumbles accepted with no chagrin. 

 

''I guess both.'' One Two said looking back at Archy he laughed a drunken laugh. 

''Well I guess it was bound to happen at some point.'' Archy replied nonchalantly with a simple shrug, he gazed over at Mumbles briefly then caught the snickering foolish expression on One Two's face. ''Something funny there mate?'' he asked picking up his glass and finishing off his drink. He watched in silence as One Two sluggishly brought himself to speak coherently or at least as much as the booze would let him.

 

''Sorry sorry, I just never would of fucking took ''you'' in a million years for a poof.'' He wasn't sure of the last part of that sentence was supposed to be filled with so much laughter but at that point One two couldn't of taken it back, Archy's face faltered a bit as he just gave a slight sigh and stared at One Two.

''Guess that makes two of us then huh?'' he asked with a bit of a mean grin, One Two snapped out of his drunken haze as he stared back at Archy, his face began to redden.

''I'm not a  fucking poof, I still like women I still like..'' The Scotsman was quickly shot down as Arch butted in. ''Then what ya' call going home to Bob every night then hmm? seeing how the other half lives huh One Two?'' Archy asked with a bit more heat in his voice, he took a step back as he saw the mixed anger and embarrassment wash over One Two's face. 

''We haven't shagged if that's....if that's what your fucking implying.'' One Two spoke staying his ground he glared a bit at Archy, in the distance Bob could see what was going on. ''Oh dear time to break up the party.'' he addressed Mumbles tugging on his sleeve to stop. 

''I'm just saying don't be making bloody nonsense on something you don't know a thing about or how I or Mumbles deal with our private lives.'' Archy finished he eased up changing his tune as both Mumbles and Bob came back into play. 

''You boy's behaving?'' Bob asked playfully nudging One Two's shoulder in hopes to diffuse the situation. ''Aye Archy and I were just chatting is all man.'' One Two said keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. ''Up for a dance?'' Archy asked Mumbles to which the other looked shocked then he grinned. ''Be delighted, you two take it easy.'' Mumbles said pointing between Archy and One two before he took Archy's hand and lead him away.

Once the coast was clear Bob moved closer almost closing the gap between him and One Two, he leaned in close eyeing his partner until One Two was on his eye level. ''Everything all right love? you seem tense.'' he said attempting to sooth the other man rubbing his shoulder.

''I'm always tense Bob nothing is different, Archy is just being a daft bastard is all.'' One Two said he huffed letting all the anger that had been building up, push way out of his lungs and body, Bob's eyes softened as he watched One Two become more calm right before him. ''You sure you're all right we can go if you like.'' Bob said gently he tried to move closer he picked up on One Two's scent and his nose was immediately bombarded by the odor of gin but he didn't care, as he moved closer he stopped just inches away from the other's lips. ''I'm alright Bob....go dance some more.'' One Two said instead, the two men looked at one another knowing it was alright. Bob just gave nod and walked back to the dance floor.

With his back pushed against the bar One Two placed his arms out extending them as he observed the other men in the club continue to thrust and grind against each other to the beat of the next song playing over the speakers. A familiar tune suddenly passed within the air, yes the dj may of been stuck on the primary 80's pop songs, but there was a particular one that One Two hadn't heard in years, relaxing some more he continued to stare outward as he watched Bob lose himself completely to the music.

Level 42' _''Something about you''_ rang in One Two's ears, he tried to shake the silly lyrics away but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Bob from the other end of the room. His jaw tightened as he felt his cheeks become flushed, feeling something shift within him, One Two tried to tear his eyes away as he felt a numbing feeling below his waist, something he hadn't ever felt before for another man or for Bob either.  

 ....

Her name was Darcy he thought...he can't remember really he just remembers scouting the new pretty lassies at the pub he hadn't gone too in awhile. One Two made chit chat with the other female patrons but there was a pretty blonde early 30's and hair curled beyond all measure that caught his eye. He smiled at her from across the bar as she smiled back her teeth clasping onto the end of the straw to the daiquiri she had been drinking.

''Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind?'' Darcy grinned with a thick Wessex accent, she pulled some of the loose hairs from her face as she slid down onto the floor, her hands fighting placement around One Two's hips, the stall they had escaped too was nothing pretty but neither of them seemed to care. ''He's not my...fuck I still have my needs.'' One Two said panting already, he grabbed hold of Darcy's head bringing her face closer to his already hard cock, it didn't take long for her to start, One Two threw his head back closing his eyes as he moaned a bit. ''Fucking....yes keep that up darling.'' he wheezed in between short breaths, Darcy complied as she began to start sucking. 

The last few weeks had been hell in their loft, Bob wasn't really wearing dresses as much but something was different not with Bob but with One Two himself, he didn't understand why he was thinking about his friend so much, in that ''way'' they had never moved past kissing, hell the didn't even share the same bed. Bob was open from the very start that One Two would shag any lady his heart desired, but even One Two's frequent sexual escapades began to dwindle for the last month or so. What was so bloody different, One Two gripped the edges of the bathroom stall as his mind began to wander.

Her blue eyes began to turn green, the red lips turned a more pinkish hue, the musk that would only belong to him, started to overpower his senses. One Two kept his eyes shut as he felt it then. He pictured that gilt that would shin in his eyes only, that playful smirk he had known for years, that always toned and well fit body. Before he knew it it slipped out by mistake.

''Bob....''

 

End part I.   


	2. Chapter 2

One Two was starting to feel a decline in his self worth, his masculinity and feelings for women and well one other person had been taking a deeper turn as the weeks went by. He tried his best to keep Bob out of the loop, starting to spend less time in their loft, and more time with any women he crossed paths with, the sex was starting to become stale and he hated he couldn't get the same satisfaction like he had once did. 

 

''You look like shite.'' mumbled the fiery redheaded women had just picked up at another pub he had been slumming it at recently, she finished pulling over her black cocktail dress and proceeded to put on one boot at a time, One Two was staring absentmindedly at the mirror before him not bothering to get dressed himself. The hotel room they were staying out was bound to be cleaned up soon anyway, she thought was best to leave.

 

''I've been ill is all.'' One Two replied back he didn't really have a snarky come back these day, finishing up she picked up her over sized fur coat slinging under one arm walking towards to door. Stopping she placed a hand on his cheek, shaking him for a second. ''Hey get's some rest, or take some vitamin A, don't want you walking around like some ghost.'' she said with a gentle smile. ''I'll do my best darling.'' One Two replied he leaned over giving her a slight peck on the cheek before letting his weight settle against her small frame, his head pressed down into her shoulder.

After a moment she pulled away holding One Two's face. ''You bee good to yourself, call me anytime.'' giving a wink she finally left the room.

 

...

''I don't think I've ever seen him this stressed out before.'' Mumbles said putting a cover over the boiling stew and turning away from the stove to look at Archy who was leaning against the other kitchen counter, and Bob continuing to pace around their kitchen. ''You mean One Two or him?'' Archy asked with a head tilt as he motioned to Bob as he continued to pace. ''I'm gonna say him for now, Bob you gotta stop.'' Mumbles said startling the other man. Bob blinked dropping his hand from his face, he finally stopped pacing. ''Oh sorry about that, been really...''

 

''Worried.'' Both Mumbles and Archy said in unison. ''Yeah we've noticed.'' Mumbles added, Bob blushed a bit sensing how silly he must of looked and lost track how many times he had gone over and dump all his worrisome relationship woes on his two friends. Archy looked over to Mumbles silently communicating with him Mumbles got the hint right away he spoke up clearing his throat. ''I think I forgot something in the next room, be right back.'' he smiled a bit then proceeded out of the kitchen, once alone Archy put his beer and folded his arms to his chest a bit. ''Honestly I think your just overthinking it Bob, you know what to do just talk with him.'' Archy advised giving his friend a small hint of a smile,even though it was simple as that Bob for some reason was trying to over complicate the situation.

''And don't over complicate things, just talk Bob.'' Archy said firmly, Bob looked up for once since getting to their place he felt the tension leave his body he knew what to do.

...

 One afternoon One Two and crept back into their loft one day, he wasn't avoiding Bob per say but they had been keeping a distance over the last several weeks. After finding the whole place vacant, One Two began to wander around the place, he had been spending far too much time at the pub's lately and going straight home was better. As he entered the bedroom, he past over his side and went straight over to Bob's side and took a seat down on the bed, his weight sinking into the mattress as he flopped onto his back. What on earth was happening with him? One Two was starting to develop feeling for his friend he didn't think he would ever possess, the familiar heat began to creep into his skin, causing him to jolt up his foot kicked the drawer on the nightstand.

Sitting up One Two glared at the open bottom drawer, he saw something inside it. Reaching inward he pulled out the same pantyhose Bob had bought a few months back, when One Two first had discovered them that one day after shopping. Feeling the tightness in his throat he pulled the garments closer holding them between his fingers, he wondered why Bob got such kicks out of ladies knickers, was there something he wasn't getting?

Keeping a steady breath One two slowly layer by layer tore his clothing away, the pieces becoming piles on the floor until he was left standing in his briefs. Though the loft was pretty drafty the heat that had been building and traveling in various points in his body was keeping him warm, he didn't think about so much as he slid one foot and then the other pulling the garments as far they could they were resting a little past his navel, One Two's breath hitched as he stood there motionless with the damn panties on, he didn't want to see how he looked in them, he couldn't believe he had gone this far. After a moment he had enough. 

''Fuck it!'' he bellowed to himself, starting to tear the garments away he nearly lost his balance in the process as he struggled to get the last part off his foot. Once completely free he kicked the pantyhose out of sight panting heavily. He couldn't take this any more he suddenly came to a rash decision. 

...

The following evening Bob had just finished prepping for the lasagna letting it bake in the oven before he finally collapsed and took a seat on the sofa, he had the tv on but paid no attention to the flashing images on the screen, he remained still until he heard the rattling sound of the knob's front door click and swing open, in came a staggering One Two, he was soaked to the bone given it had been raining the last couple of hours. 

''Dear god...'' Bob said jumping up at first chance, he ran over stripping the wet coat from One Two's body it flopped onto the floor with a loud splash the floor could wait to be mopped later. ''The bloody hell, you've come home sooner darling...'' Bob stopped midway trying to get the damp shirt off of One Two, he looked up and saw a piercing stare he had never seen on the man before, it was almost like a hunger that had never been tapped into until that very moment. ''You alright?'' he asked choosing his words carefully. ''We need to talk.'' One Two replied in a heavy accent, he pulled Bob closer to him. ''That's fine love but we should get you cleaned up first.'' Bob's words were cut short as he felt One Two's lips pressed into his, automatically he felt his tongue slip into his mouth as his mind went numb to the feeling. Bob's eyes clamped shut as he deepened the kiss, tugging the other man closer his arms resting onto One Two's shoulders.

As much as he always wanted this Bob's need to talk came back into play, he fought his urges as he pulled his lips away from One Two's, he looked at him sweetly. ''Darling I think we need to have a real discussion about where this is going to go.'' he said letting his breath return to normal, he saw the stoic look on One Two's face he certainly wasn't expecting the next thing to have come out of One two's mouth.

''I think we should have sex.'' he said keeping his eyes locked on him, all the color drained from Bob's face as he stared blankly back at his partner.

''I'm sorry what?'' he asked dumbfounded.

''Isn't this what you've always wanted Bob, you and me fucking?'' One Two moved closer to kiss him again but Bob rejected it and pulled back.

''Oh darling you have no idea,but not like this.'' Bob said with a weak smile, he saw the confusion well up on One two's face. Bob reached up and held his face in his hands.

''I want this.'' One Two replied in a weak and desperate tone.

''As do I, but I think I just think we need to start someplace else.''

The Scotsman blinked confused.

''Come with me, I have another idea.'' Bob whispered.  

 

End Part II

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SUSPENSE!!! things are starting to take a turn for the boys, One Two has taken a big leap. Stayed tuned for what happens next. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

''What exactly are we doing Bob?'' One Two asked with a frigid voice, he could feel the lust bubble inside his body making him sweat more than he had before, he hardly left Bob's side since following him into the bedroom, his nostrils flared as he tried to keep himself calm. Stopping just short of the end of the bed, Bob carefully instructed the other to sit on the edge One Two did and looked up at the other man. Bob smiled pleasantly resting his palms firmly on One two's shoulders as he looked down at him. ''Now I want you to take a shower and get cleaned up, while your doing that I'll dispose of these rags in the meantime.''

''And what?'' One two bothered to ask he leaned in a bit to try and brush himself against Bob but stopped himself last second.

''You'll see when you come back, now up love get that shower I already took mine earlier, I'll find some clothes for you.'' Bob said attempting to finish their conversation he watched as One Two got up and walked to the bathroom he stopped just before hitting the door. It took him several attempts before he actually said it out loud, his lips moistened a bit. ''Do you...em want to join me?'' he mumbled looking down at the floor.

Bob's brows raised in surprise his smile fell a bit but he caught it and shook his head instead. ''It's tempting but you just shower I'll be here when you get back.'' he winked at his partner.

One Two's face burned red he looked up to meet Bob's gaze briefly then slammed the door behind him.

Leaving a new set of clothes on the bathroom sink Bob waited in silence on his side of his bed, his shoulders slumped as he listened to the water turn off, after a few minutes One Two came back out wearing a white shirt and just some briefs his hair damp from the water, some of the hair stuck to his head a bit. ''Bob?'' he asked again.

''Sit by me.'' Bob said was all, One Two blinked before he obliged and sat next to Bob, neither man looked at each other instead, they chose to stare at the white wall in front of them.

After what felt like an long enough period of uncomfortable silence One Two spoke up again he didn't take his eyes off the wall. ''What is this? the fuck are we doing?''

''Were sitting.'' Bob replied simply.

''Aye I can see that, I mean about us Bob, what are we doing?''

''I just wanted to see how you felt about us sitting on the bed, how do you feel?'' Bob questioned him finally turning his head to look at One Two, the Scotsman thought he was bluffing or at that least not making a lick of sense. ''Feel about?''

''This, are you comfortable with this?''

''Yeah.''

''Good would you feel any different if we were lying down?''

One Two shook his head starting to lose his patience a bit, he turned to face Bob leaning in closer. ''The fuck you getting at Bob?''

''I'm just asking you'' he paused for a moment. ''You know what, let's try it.''

Without fighting Bob had managed to get One Two to comply and he lied down on the other side of the bed, flat on his back. Bob remained sitting before he moved over rolling onto his side, propping one arm up to hold his head up as he laid on his side of the bed, One Two looked around lost before he looked to Bob again.

''Well any different?'' Bob asked in a cheeky fashion, he flashed some teeth and raised his brows before turning serious once more.

''It's alright I suppose...I mean I don't fucking it get it but it's alright sharing a bed with ''you'' I guess.''

That's what Bob was waiting for, he chuckled a bit still smiling as he tapped One Two's stomach playfully in delight.

''That's what I wanted to hear, we don't need to jump the gun just yet darling, we have plenty of time for all that fun stuff. I just wanted to know how you felt sharing a bed with me, fun isn't it?'' he grinned wider with another wink.

''Just lying here?'' One Two's face turned from bafflement to amusement finally catching on.

''Yup funny thing is turns out beds are used for other things besides just shagging, I believe it's a space for something called sleeping too.'' Bob joked.

''Very funny ya bastard.'' One Two mocked with a smirk, he yanked on Bob's shirt collar bringing him down until their lips finally met.

...

''I can't believe you watch this shite Bob oh my god.'' One Two covered his mouth bit hiding his smirk that wa somewhere between total shock and disgusted enjoyment, he snorted he couldn't keep his eyes off the tv screen. The two of them were lounging comfortably on the sofa One Two sitting up on one end Bob down on the other side laid splayed out with his feet resting in One Two's lap.

''This is fucking....wow.'' One Two couldn't even make full sentences as he and Bob were watching some cheesy gay porno on the television screen.

''I don't usually watch this stuff, but you asked.'' Bob said with a shrug as he watched too, not effected by the loud moans coming off the tv, his feet kicked a bit in One Two's lap.

''How did you even find this?''

''Don't ask.''

One Two shot a glance over to Bob momentarily before he looked back to the television. ''Is this what it's really like two men getting it on, fucking Jesus...''

''Mmhh more or less, these boys are a bit over doing it but it's still the same I suppose. We could do better I'm sure.'' Bob said not really putting thought into it.

One Two's eyes lit up as the idea set in, he cleared his throat reaching over to the coffee table and picking up the remote he dialed down the volume to the movie before getting Bob's attention. ''You want to?'' One two asked moving a bit closer, Bob stared in confusion as he brought his legs back, however One Two's arms clamped onto his thighs keeping them from moving. ''Are you serious?'' Bob asked looking at him.

For the first time in a month One Two was actually sure of himself, his mouth hung open as he gave a nod and smile. ''Aye.''

Bob smiled adjusting himself as he slid his legs out down against opened them as a sign of invitation, One Two got the gist and climbed over settling in between them, he started to undo Bob's pants.

''This is going to be fun.'' Bob said failing to capture his snicker at the change of the situation.

''Oh you have no idea mate.'' One Two said before dropping his head down.

...

The rain had picked up again a few weeks later and they didn't really venture out of the loft as much anyways slowly the two of them had been working out compromises and see how far they could go, however something was weighing down on One Two he shifted clinging both to the blanket and urge to be lulled back to sleep but he couldn't, his eyes opened as he made a grumbled noise sitting up. Tossing his feet out he tip toed across the room hoping not to wake Bob as he turned on the bathroom light and slipped inside. Ignoring the throbbing heat between his legs, One Two slouched down turning on the facet and splashing water over his face. Taking a moment he gathered himself up looking directly into the mirror and looked at himself, this is how far he's come and he knew what Bob meant to him, for once he didn't feel so lost and tormented.

Turning off the lights One Two slid back under the covers he sighed laying on his back as he could feel his erection pushing against the fabric of his briefs, one palm ghosted over the bulge as he looked at the ceiling. He thought he would just drift back to sleep when he heard a light stir beside him. ''You need help with that?'' Bob said in what was thought to have been a sleep induced tone but really was coded with lust that One Two hadn't heard from before not like or the other times for that matter. One Two turned over until he could just make out Bob's eyes in the dark, their noses bonked together due to the close proximity. Feeling his chest tighten One Two reached out and pulled Bob closer to him, their faces touching as he was enamored by his scent. _''Bob....''_ his voice was broken as he tried to find the words.

Bob maneuvered sliding over until he was on top of One Two, the Scotsman locked his legs around his waist as he stared up at him. Bob smiled gently as he leaned down and pecked him on the lips. ''Shhh I'll take care of you.'' he said lovingly. Pressing his lips down onto One Two's again, the kiss started out chaste before slowly becoming more heated, One Two let his jaw go slack as he kissed back, his hand reached up as one yanked at Bob's shirt, the other found it's way into his hair.

Pressing himself more down onto him, Bob began peppering kisses along One Two's jaw and further onto his neck, he panted as he struggled getting the other man's shirt off, then came his undergarments. One Two moaned into the kiss as he assisted with the removal of Bob's own clothes, not long after that they were flushed naked pressed against each other. ''Oh god..'' One Two whimpered feeling their skin collide for the first time, he had to stop himself from biting Bob's lips when he felt the other man slid his hand down his body, towards his cock.

''Easy, just breath love.'' Bob whispered soothingly between kisses, he brought his lips back down onto One Two's. His hand proceeded with its actions and grabbed a hold of his cock, he began to stroke it causing One Two to groan louder. ''Shite...Bob...'' he said slipping his eyes shut. Bob hummed in a happy fashion as he continued to kiss him, his teeth moved down grazing a bit of the collarbone before he began working him. After a moment he stopped, he reached into the drawer and grabbed a small bottle from inside. One Two panted opening one eye, he was starting to sweat as he looked through his cloudy vision.

''Bob?'' he asked sounding so wrecked. ''Just gonna help ease this along darling.'' Bob said sounding just as exhausted and yet so wiry at the same time, he put a good amount of lube onto his own cock and then a dab onto his fingers. The bottle rolled someplace disappearing into the sheets, as Bob sat up some more opening One Two's legs he then inserted one finger into him. ''Ah shite...Bob oh shite shite.'' One Two hollered caught off guard. He felt the finger moving around tightening all around him, he gasped once, before the pain moved on. Bob reacted quickly and kissed him once again, removing his finger before he then added another one.

This time One two wrapped his arm around Bob's neck holding onto him. He kissed harder feeling the two fingers work him open, after a third finger he grunted getting his partner's attention. ''Enough of that shite...'' he growled demanding it to be done, Bob snorted from his impatience but he got the memo, taking his fingers out he waited looking into One Two's glossy eyes until he knew, after nodding Bob smiled and nodded back.

Readjusting his legs once more, he grabbed his cock and slid himself between One Two's legs, he gasped at the own feeling letting his eyes shut and shoulders drop before he slid all the way in.

One Two kept his eyes sealed shut, he moaned louder but couldn't find the words to what was happening, instead he arched his back a bit and soon felt the movements from his partner start in slow. Bob kissed One Two's cheek lazily as he began picking up his pace, he groaned feeling everything and lowered his head down dropping it into the nape of the other's neck he breathed him in as he moved inside him.

Surprising there wasn't much talking going on, it was an entirely different scenario that One Two had conjured up in his head when he had come to the conclusion he wanted this with Bob, it was better in reality, no demands or anything shouting just them at that moment. Giving themselves to each other.

Breathing his nose, One Two moaned a bit, opening his eyes as he tried to speak, he felt another thrust and he paused gasping tightening his legs to locked around Bob's lower waist. ''So fucking close...'' he whimpered keeping his eyes shut. Bob made a loud noise as he understood, he picked up his pace quickly.

''Oh god...'' he gasped giving it a more good thrust before he finally climaxed, One Two held onto him his finger digging into the back of his shoulder. He groaned following not long after that.

Panting heavily either man moved from their place, Bob opened his eyes trying to get his mind clear again he sat up somewhat gasping for breath as he looked at One Two. He pushed some of the sticky hair out of his face. ''How was that?'' he asked once getting his breath under control, the sweat dripped off his face. ''How do you think was...'' One Two managed to say. For a moment nothing then the two suddenly broke into a fit of soft laughter, Bob grinned giving him a kiss then rolled over and threw his arms around One Two bringing him closer. ''I love you.'' he said nuzzling his cheek. He didn't really catch what he had said but then saw the look on One Two's face. ''I know, I love you too Bob.'' One Two smiled giving his nose a peck. Falling quiet the two enjoyed the silence as they finally caught their breath completely, Bob nudged his head into One Two's shoulder. ''So is your crisis finally dealt with?''

One Two looked over eyeing him from the side, smiling a bit. ''Wasn't a crisis Bob, just a matter of time.''

Bob smirked giving a nod. ''Good answer.''    

 

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's strange I have a whole list of fic ideas floating around in my head simultaneously, and when I think about to sit down and work on the first one that comes to mind and flip the script last second and do the one that pierces my brain the hardest lol, I guess when the timing is right it's right. 
> 
> This is a bit different take on what I'm used to in terms of my writing of One Two and Bob, I still for the record ship them in a queer platonic fashion with a sprinkle of kisses thrown in, but I wanted to venture out and trying something with them. One Two is fascinating to write and play off of Bob's optimistic and playful manner, but I was hoping to dig a little deeper, and see what would happen if they were to get more romantically intimate.
> 
> Also total shocker me just shipping Mumbles/Archy lol not sure how that came to be but it works so I'm keeping it XD. 
> 
> The title is lifted from Level 42's song Something about you 
> 
> yes I did choose a cheesy 80's song go figure I'm weak for this kinda stuff and it fits them in a way, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
